In the world of computer science, garbage collection (GC) is used to reclaim memory that is used by objects that will never again be accessed by one or more applications. Garbage collectors are programs that manage this garbage collection process. Many framework environments, such as MICROSOFT®.NET Framework, Java, and other frameworks have a garbage collector that manages many aspects of this memory reclaiming process for the developer. For example, in the case of the MICROSOFT® NET Framework, the developer can use the Collect method (often called GC.Collect) to force a GC collection. These collections forced by the user are not always performed at the most optimal time. Furthermore, the garbage collection process can be intrusive at times when critical portions of an application are executing.